maddie_ziegler_popstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Hyland
Paige Mackenzie Hyland (born November 1, 2000) is the youngest child of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she was very talented at acrobatic dancing. She is now attending West Virginia University. Abby has called Paige tall and beautiful, complimenting her acro abilities, and praising her potential as a professional dancer; but Abby also has criticized Paige as an underachiever due to her work ethic and focus on dance. Paige is usually situated at the bottom of the pyramid, though her sister Brooke is usually scattered around the pyramid from worst to best. The reasons for Paige being at the bottom also include her solos often being pulled by Kelly, because of arguments with Abby. Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show and has filed a civil lawsuit against the producers and Abby, alleging intentional and negligent emotional distress inflicted upon Paige. Kelly has stated that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. Relationship with Maddie Paige is one of Maddie's friends. Maddie and Paige hang out with Chloe, Mackenzie, Kendall, Brooke as well as Nia. In Dance Moms Season 1 *In The Competition Begins, Paige was one of the first to be at the bottom of the pyramid, with Nia and Mackenzie. *In Stealing the Show, Paige needed new music for her solo. The music arrived late the night before the competition, and she became flustered during her performance. *Her solo "Hot List" was briefly seen in She's a Fighter. *Her solo "People" at the time of Love on the Dance Floor was not shown for that episode but was later broadcast in the special Abby's Dance-a-Thon. *In From Ballerinas to Showgirls, Kelly became angry when Paige's costume did not fit and pulled her solo. *In Cathy Brings It On, Kelly hired Mike Munich to choreograph a solo for Paige, but Paige became upset, worrying that Abby would not like it and that there was insufficient time to learn the routine. The routine was not performed. *In It All Ends Here, she performed a duet at Nationals with her sister Brooke. *In There's Only One Star, she had a prominent role in the music video for It's Like Summer. It is widely believed that she, rather than Maddie, was one of the two girls under serious consideration to playing the younger-version of Lux, the music artist; the role instead went to Chloe. Season 2 *In Jill on the Rampage, Paige won first place with her solo, "Make Some Noise." *In Bullets and Ballet, Paige was placed at the top of the pyramid but ended up crying when Abby screamed at her in practice. Kelly described Paige as a "sensitive kid" because she is easily upset by arguments and criticisms. *In Night of the Living Dancers, Paige was next to Abby when she threw a chair in the general direction of Kelly (who was upstairs); Abby then spoke rudely to Paige about her mother. Paige reacted by crying and wishing to go home but was happy to return to the studio (and her friends) the next day. At the competition, Kelly pulled solos by both Brooke and Paige, when she discovered that Maddie would be dancing. *In I Know What You Did Last Competition, she and Brooke were both put on probation, because Kelly pulled their solos in the previous episode. *In How Do You Like Them Apples? Paige had the probation status removed. Paige was afraid Abby would yell at her when Kelly re-choreographed her solo without permission; the predicted outcome occurred, with Paige crying on Kelly's lap, and giving her mother a second look when she accepted responsibility for creating the situation. *In Guess Who's Back? Abby criticized Paige's kindness and sociability as distractions from improving during rehearsals. She performed well with her solo "Crème de la Crème," but later broke her foot experimenting with a standing back tuck in the dressing room. *In Break a Leg, Paige was told by doctors she could not dance for four to six weeks. Abby had her sit and take notes during practice, with Paige still attending competitions. *In Solo Fever, Paige was released from the restrictive boot. However, she was still suffering from the pain and couldn't do many of her tricks. In extras, Abby seemed to kindly console her after the solo, and told her it would take a long time to recover; but Abby was far less sympathetic about the dance in what was actually broadcast in the next episode. *In Nationals 90210, Paige cried from the continuing pain in her foot, and Abby gave her a physically simple role in the group dance. Kelly was upset when Abby suggested that Paige might need to see a pediatrician, and Kelly took her daughter on a modeling photoshoot. The season ended with Kelly unsure if she wished to return in the next season. *In the Reunion Specials, Kelly speculated that because Abby wasn't a mother, she didn't understand how much the children under her care look up to her and crave her approval. Abby thought she understood and wanted them to keep craving it, as motivation. Abby then said that she had no problems with Paige outside dance, but expected more from her when she stepped into the studio. Season Three *In the preseason special, Kelly complained that out of all the girls, Abby was meanest to Paige. Kelly then gave a story illustrating how much Paige desired Abby's approval, by the special care Paige put into inviting Abby to her Catholic communion. Abby listened in uncharacteristic silence, and Kelly ended the episode in tears. *At The Beginning of the End, Kelly, Brooke, and Paige discussed whether they should return to the ALDC. The Hylands decided to return two episodes later in But I'm a National Champion! (at the same time the other moms returned from their parking lot sit-in.) *In Rotten to the Core, she is given a duet with Nia, assigned by perceived personality types. Paige is the "Wild Child," while Nia is the "Wallflower." When Holly calls Abby a "monstrosity of evil," the duet is canceled but is performed in the next episode. *In The Apple of Her Eye, Paige received a duet with Chloe, one that had been put on hold for years. In a one-to-one conversation, Abby told Paige that she has it all: she's tall, lean and gorgeous; but she does not go through A and B and C to get to D. Abby invites Paige to make her eat crow, and they end their discussion with an affectionate hug. Kelly seemed pleased at Abby's treatment. *At some time at or before the filming of Candy Apple Showdown, Abby began to complain in Masters classes that Paige and Brooke were no longer really part of her studio, but only showed up to shoot the show. (Kelly would later state that they had not been part of Abby's studio since prior to Season 1) *In Candy Apple Showdown, Cathy and Anthony Burrell criticized Paige in the audience, and Abby called Paige down and had her confront the two. In the following special, Cathy accused Abby of creating this as a set-up. *At some point in the season, Kelly had said she was staying out of fights to obtain better treatment for her children, and it was working. *In Recital Rebellion, Abby had the idea of teaching Paige a solo the day of the ALDC showcase. Kelly lost her temper and yelled that the show was "staged," and Abby kicked Kelly out while telling someone else to call the police. The Hylands were missing from Abby's studio in the next two episodes. *An Afterbuzz interview and other information indicate that multiple dancers from AUDC and elsewhere were brought into the ALDC around this time in filming; but whatever the plans were for them, they were canceled, and none appeared on the show. *During Gone, Abby Gone, Paige was shown appearing startled when an absent Abby can be heard on the phone, saying she will return when "Brooke and Paige get the hell out of my studio." *In Divas Las Vegas, Paige was afraid of Abby, who had been furious at the Hylands in recent episodes. Paige suffered anxiety attacks during group rehearsals. After Paige similarly broke down during her solo at the competition (taught by a guest choreographer), Abby showed a desire to fix their relationship, and Kelly began to think there was some hope between them. Season Four *Through most of Season 4, Abby seemed pleased with Paige, placing her in the middle of the pyramid in four out of eight episodes (compared to 6 out of 23 opportunities in Season 3; 3 out of 26 episodes in the middle or higher in Season 2.) In the Dance Moms Cares Special, Kelly seemed to believe the relationships between Abby and her family were mending, and Paige gave her affection to Abby during a phone call. *In Welcome Back... Now Don't Get Too Comfy, Abby states at pyramid that they have been saying for years that it would all click for Paige when she was a teenager and that she would become amazing; then Abby notes she is almost a teenager. *In Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Paige was criticized by a mother at auditions for her a la secondes but was cheered when Paige proved the mother wrong to the satisfaction of the audience. Kelly was angry when Paige's duet with Chloe placed second, only behind another duet by Maddie and Kalani, when the latter pair were not expected to compete. When Abby criticized Brooke's enthusiasm for dancing, a fight with Kelly ensued, which turned physical. Later we were told that Kelly was arrested because of the fight, and Kelly and her daughters were banned from the studio. It appears very likely that this was the final appearance of Paige and her sister on the show. Trivia *Brooke, Paige, and Kelly have all tweeted that they will be in the movie [http://www.untappedmovie.com/ Untapped], with details coming July 29, 2014. *Paige's favorite style of dance is musical theater, but her favorite to watch is acro. *She has been in a trio with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler since she was four. *Her best friend since she was two is Chloe Lukasiak, and with their physical resemblance, the two are called "twinnies". *When she grows up she wants to be a Rockette, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a physical therapist or work with mentally challenged kids. *Her favorite subject is math. *Her nickname is Paigey Mack. *Maddie has called her the wildest person she has ever met. *Her dog's name is Buddy. *She got braces around late July of 2012. Like Brooke's, they were removed by early May 2014. *Paige's mother used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader. *Paige made a minor cameo in Drop Dead Diva in a video used to testify against Abby. *Her favorite color is pink. *She was in the fourth grade, almost in fifth in when filming first began. *Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio. *During the third season, Abby began stating that Brooke and Paige were not really part of her studio, but only showed up to shoot the show. *Paige has a celebrity crush on Justin Bieber. *Her older sister, Brooke, was also a dancer at ALDC. *According to Kelly in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy, Paige thinks of Christi as a second mom. *Paige was the first dancer to forget a solo on stage. *She has shoulder-length blonde hair and has blue eyes. Her hair was neck-length and mostly straight in the first and early second season, but as episodes passed, it started to get curly and longer. Throughout the second season, Paige's hairstyle frequently changed from being a short bob to being long and curly. *With the time that Paige has been featured on Dance Moms, she has done approximately 11 solos shown on the show Gallery Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Dance Moms Category:Dancer Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Female Category:Friends